225 wordish challenge Spirit X Kid
by flying.artist.sempai
Summary: Me and PastaLover decided to have another 225 word challenge. I chose to have the couple be SpiritXKid.  I'm sorry that my fanfiction is slightly more then 225 words.


Spirit was looking for some romance, so he decided to try, (of all places) the internet.

Patti happens to be taking a compatibility test, and thought it would be funny if she had Kid take the test.

Maybe it was fate, but this simple personality test was the start of a truly strange turn of events.

As spirit was browsing random dating sites, he saw a very flashy website called "Meister-Weapon Matches." On that website he had to take a test and the computer would decide who was the most compatible with him, (if any) and set him up on a blind date. Spirit took the test, and tried to make himself as attractive and kind as he could.

At the very same time, Kid was very annoyed because Patti was making him take a stupid test on a stupid asymmetric website called "Meister-Weapon Matches." Kid decided that he would make himself as unattractive as possible, so no one would ever think of going out with him.

They both finished the test at the exact same time. After waiting five minutes, they both had a match. Spirit's match was someone by the name of "888Perfectly_Apathetic888." Spirit only saw the word "perfect" and took this as a good sign. Kid got a match by the name of "caring_father_76" and commented on the user's lack of symmetry.

The computer set them both up on a date at Skull park in Death city at 8;00 on Saturday. They were told to bring a packed dinner.

Spirit arrived an hour early.

Kid didn't want to come, but Patti threatened to draw all over his perfectly symmetrical portrait of him and his father, so Kid unwillingly went.

When Kid arrived at the park, he just decided to take a walk and completely ignore his "date". He didn't realize Liz and Patti were spying in the bushes.

When Kid passed Spirit he said a friendly "hello," and kept walking, not noticing anything special.

* * *

><p>"Darnit! Where's Kid's date?" asked an angry Liz.<p>

"Hey Liz! What's a bunny doin' here?" commented Patti in a sing-song voice.

Annoyed, Liz turned around to reveal to her a giant demonic man in a bunny suit smiling strait at her.

"That's funny, why's his eyes…" Patti slumped to the ground.

Liz bent down over her sister. "Patti! What about his eyes?" She looked up again and saw the bunny man straight above her, his red eyes sending her into a deep, uneasy sleep.

* * *

><p>Kid was enjoying himself, walking all alone on a completely symmetrical trail around the Skull park. It was getting late, and the moon was in the complete center of the sky. He passed Spirit about five times, before finally stopping to ask about why he was waiting in a park in the middle of the night.<p>

"I was supposed to be on a date!" spirit confessed, "But she never showed up! Maka must be so worried about her father taking so long on a date!"

"You go out every night to the club. You're gone every night. Maka probably sees nothing wrong with you getting ditched-"

"Oh shut up! Maka loves me! And so will Perfectly Apathetic 888888whatever when she comes!"

"….Perfectly…..Apath…thetic….8..."

CRASH! Kid's look of surprise was interrupted by a giant bunny crashing through the forest, a limp Liz and Patti hanging off his ears.

"What now?" Spirit yelled.

"LIZ! PATTI!" Kid ran toward the bunny.

"**DEATH CITY WILL BE MIIIINNNEEEE!" **The Giant bunny yelled, his footstep shaking the earth.

Spirit's cell phone suddenly rang. He picked it up.

"If you're Perfectly Apathetic then I'm gonna-"

"Hold it Death Scythe. It's Death. I know you're on your "Magical date" and everything but-"

"I Know there's a giant bunny in Skull Park!"

"Yes it's a kiishin planning on destroying all the souls in Death city. Could you do me a favor and find my son. He's on a date, but he should've already taken care of that kiishin."

"Got it."

The phone slapped shut as Spirit ran toward the kiishin to see a dumbfounded Kid crying on the ground.

"Kid? What's wrong?"

"Liz and Patti are up there…and…..and…_sniffle_…That thing is so hideously asymmetric…and….I can't destroy it without my weapons….I….I…"

"Stop it Kid! I just got a call from your father, I'll take care of it."

Spirit's arm glinted with a metallic light as he ran through the moonlight, charging at the kiishin.

CHING! "Ah! What's!" CHING! "Going on!" CHING! "Why can't I cut him?"

The death scythe kept slicing at the kiishin, never making one scratch on the bunny. He took a good look at the bunny's face and suddenly began to feel dizzy, falling from the air..

And landing in Kid's arms.

"I guess this means I'll have to learn how to use the Death Scythe." Said Kid.

"Uh….Why not…" The semi-conscious man in Kid's arms turned into a scythe.

Kid stared at the scythe in his hands. "You're….so….asymmetric…" he began,

"Shut up!"

Kid ran toward the bunny, lifting the heavy Death scythe over his head.

"Aaaahhhhh!"

CHING! Kid sliced the demonic bunny with all he had, his arms trembling from the weight of the scythe.

"**ROOAAARRR!" **The kiishin's side burst open with blood. He raised a paw and grabbed one of the unconscious girl on his head, bringing it towards his open mouth…**"I'll just eat your friend here to-"**

"You Distgusting fiend!"

**"_SOUL RESONANCE!"_** Though the two had never worked together before their souls combined with perfect harmony.

Kid struck with all he had as Spirit released a soul wavelength of tremendous size.

"**AAAHHHHHH!" **Liz and patti slowly fell to the ground as the kiishin took his last breathe, his body sliced into two perfect halves.

"Now that's symmetry." Kid smiled.

* * *

><p>Help soon arrived. Everyone was okay with few to no injuries.<p>

"Hey Spirit?" Kid asked, "Are you caring_father_76?"

"How did you..?" He smiled. "Perfectly Apathetic?"

"That's me." He smiled back.

* * *

><p>A few weeks later, as a joke, Kid and Spirit did go on a date. As they were talking they began to go on more and more fake dates, and soon the dates became real.<p>

As Spirit and Kid's realationship grew, so did their love for each other. They got married on a bright, fall day in Death city. Even though it took a while, Maka finally accepted her strange parents, and soon she finally had a true dad. (Not Spirit)

"Hey! What'd you mean by Not-"

Screen goes to Black. CUE CREDITS!

* * *

><p>Again! another #word challenge! This one was fun. Please read PastaLover and tell us your thoughts! Which one is better?<p>

Well I guess hers is better because she stayed inside the word limit...mine is about 1,300 words...

Please read our other 3 word challenges too!


End file.
